1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window covering. More particularly, the invention relates to a window covering mounted in a window recess and including spaced apart beams with one or more cord members tensioned therebetween for supporting and guiding a covering panel.
2. Background of the Invention
Window coverings can take different forms. A window covering can for instance be a pleated material or horizontally extending lamellar material. Such coverings are conventionally held in the plane between spaced rigid beams by one or more tensioning cords so that the covering also remains tautly suspended. Such coverings are useful in slanting windows such as skylights. Because of the tension on the tensioning cords it is difficult to remove the window covering in order, for example, to clean a glass window mounted in the window frame. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,711 issued Mar. 29, 1988, to S. Schon for "Folding Blind, Composite Folding Blind and Coupling Strip Therefore."